For The First Time
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Sequel to Permanent Heartbreak. Bo invites Zacari over for training. How will they both react to being alone with each other? Bo x OMC slash


**TITLE: For The First Time**

**CHARACTERS: Bo Ventimiglia, Zacari Quinto, mentions others**

**PARINGS: Bo/OMC (Zacari)**

**NOTES: This is the sequel to 'Permanent Heartbreak', in which Bo can actually get some. At least that's my plot. Not sure just yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bo and any others are not mine, nor do I claim they are. Zacari is based off of Zachary Quinto, and he's mine.**

Bo Ventimiglia felt butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He tried to look cool leaning against his red convertible. His ankles were crossed, dark blue denim jeans wrinkling against themselves. He had a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes. One hand reached up to tease through his dark, gelled hair before returning to its place, crossed over his chest. An exhale shook his thin body. "Come on, Zac…" He whispered to himself, now tapping his foot restlessly. "Come on."

"Bo!" A voice called from behind the teenager, accompanied by hurried footfalls. "Bo! Over here!"

Bo whipped around, a silly grin already on his face. "Zac! Hey!" He couldn't help the tremor that ran through him just by seeing the handsome boy again.

Zacari had asked Bo to wait for just ten minutes while he picked up his schedule in the office. He jogged back towards Bo's car, one of the few still left in the lot, one hand raised in the air to wave. His long legs were even more accentuated by his skinny jeans, and a pale blue tee shirt clung to his thin torso. He now had a thick pair of Buddy Holly-style glasses on. No one could deny that Zacari pulled them off.

"Hop in!" Bo grinned stupidly as he opened his door and slid into the driver's seat. He wasn't sure what to do when the other boy joined him, other than smile at him. "So, uh, you ready to go?"

Zacari smiled back. "Always." He turned to face front when Bo pulled out of the lot. "So, I have the weight class with you."

"Cool!" Bo didn't mean to sound so excited, but he couldn't help it. Just the idea that his new crush would be in a class with him where they had to pair up often to watch each other pump iron and help each other stretch…he couldn't contain his delight. Two of Bo's fingers fiddled with the radio after a moment. A loud hip-hop beat began to fill the small space. "Gaga!" He exclaimed before he could stop himself. "I love her!"

Zacari began to laugh. "Lady Gaga? You…you like her?"

Bo blushed brightly and bit his lip. "Uh, just a couple songs that I hear every once in a while." There was a pause that was filled by Lady Gaga's 'Lovegame'. "It's complicated and stupid. Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid. Yes, he wants to play, wants to play. I love game, I love game…hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute. Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart…let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." He hadn't even realized that he had begun singing until Zacari burst out laughing.

"Whoa, nice! I didn't know you knew the words!" Zacari reached up to remove his glasses and wipe the lenses on his shirt. "Man, Bo, you're just always a surprise, huh?"

Bo flushed a bright red and focused his eyes on the road. "Yeah." He chuckled nervously, reaching for the radio again. His fingers were pushed away when he tried to change the station. "Zac?"

"Sing more." Zacari grinned. "It's funny to hear a guy sing this song, and I like it." He paused to figure out where they were in the song. "I wish I could sing along."

Bo laughed and pushed the volume up higher. "I'm on a mission. And it involves some heavy touching, yeah." He pushed a lock of hair from his eyes. "You've indicated your interests. I'm educated in sex, yes, and now I want it bad, want it bad. I love game, I love game." Jokingly, he ran his fingertips down Zacari's shoulder, watching for his reaction. The other boy began to laugh and leaned into the touch. "Hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute. Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart…let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much, just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." A blush crossed his face when he remembered what he was saying. Disco stick was a euphemism for penis. "I'm done, dude." He tried to laugh coolly as he turned down the volume. "That song is so annoying."

Zacari began to laugh, too, lightly punching Bo in the shoulder. "It is! I don't understand why it's so popular." He smiled at the other boy. "You're really cool, Bo. I don't get why the other guys can be so mean to you."

Bo sighed and bit his lip. "Yeah. I know." He flashed a half-smile to Zacari. "Hey, let's start talking about later. I'm so stoked to wrestle with you!" He immediately regretted saying it in that way. "I mean, I can't wait to, you know, show you some of my moves." That sounded wrong too. Bo could feel his face heating up again. "Er, what I meant to say was…"

Zacari cut him off before he could embarrass himself again. "I get it, dude." He grinned and lightly ruffled Bo's hair. "You keep getting so nervous. I don't bite."

'_But, oh, I wish you would.'_ Bo smirked to himself at the thought. "I'd hope not." He replied instead. His fingers drummed the steering wheel in turn with the beats of the music. Soon, 'Lovegame' faded away, and he sighed dramatically. "Just a few more minutes until we get to my house."

Zacari was just about to open his mouth when another song filled the car. He smirked and turned up the volume instead.

"_You spin my head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down down."_

Bo's eyes widened and he looked over at the boy in the passenger's seat, who began to sing along with the chorus. "This song is all about giving head…" He hissed.

"I know." Zacari replied with a laugh. "It's hilarious. You spin my head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down down."

Bo blushed and bit his lip. He focused his attention on the road. After looking at the speedometer, he removed his foot from the gas pedal. He was almost 20 miles an hour over the speed limit. He swallowed and spared a look over at the other boy, who had stopped singing.

Zacari reached over to turn down the music. "Something wrong?"

"No." Bo forced a smile as he turned into his neighborhood. "No, just thinking."

"About that Brooke girl?" Zacari asked seriously. "One of the guys in the office was talking about how you broke it off with her because she cheated on you with some other guy. Her new boyfriend. Greg or something?"

"Jimmy." Bo shook his head. "No, no, she didn't…it was mutual. Jimmy and Brooke are my friends. She and Jimmy fell in love with each other and I didn't want to keep them apart." He gave Zacari a sideways grin as he pulled into his garage. "I don't know why the guys were saying bad things about her. Brooke is one of the most straight-laced girls in school. She's awesome. Jimmy's lucky. She's lucky. They're lucky to be in love."

"Does that piss you off or something? You sound a little unhappy." Zacari stepped out of the car and shouldered his messenger bag. He followed Bo into the house. "Nice place…" He whispered to fill the silence.

"No, not at all. I think they're both better off." Bo sighed and set a hand on Zacari's shoulder. "Let's go to my basement, huh?"

"Okay." Zacari didn't sound convinced in the least, but followed Bo downstairs anyway. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase in awe. "Bo, this is awesome!"

The entire floor was covered in wrestling mats. A full collection of work out equipment stood in an adjoining room. It was a wrestler's dream room.

Bo walked into the middle of it, dropping his bag on the floor. "I know, right? This is where the magic happens." He winced at his own statement. "Well, not _the _magic…"

Zacari grinned. "You're ridiculous, Bo." He lightly punched Bo in the shoulder and laughed. "So, wanna get to work, then?"

Bo rubbed his shoulder awkwardly and nodded. "Sounds good. Do you, uh, want to change or something?"

Zacari shook his head. "I'll just take my shirt off, if that's alright with you." His hands grasped the hem of his tee shirt and he pulled it up, revealing tantalizing inches of tanned, flat abdomen.

Bo licked his lips, eyes tracing the thin, dark hair that ran up the center of the other boy's stomach from his groin. _'Oh, please, do take off your clothes. All of your clothes. Please.'_ The voice in his head was needy. He subtly adjusted his jeans. "Okay, if that's what you want." He swallowed as he watched Zacari throw the shirt in the general direction of the stairs and his backpack. The shorter boy kicked his own bag off of the mat before squaring his shoulders. "Ready?"

Zacari nodded, mimicking Bo's position. "What do I do?"

Bo grabbed Zacari's wrists and brought the other boy's hands to his shoulders. "Grab me here, and throw me down on the ground." He was almost immediately off his feet, Zacari's face inches from his own. He swallowed hard. "G-good. Um, are you sure you've never done this before?"

Zacari grinned as he helped the smaller boy to his feet. "I've watched professional wrestling for a while, so I know a little bit. But mostly the entertainment moves, which is why I'm asking for your expertise."

Bo let out a small chuckle and shook his head from side to side. "Well, you're good for what you know, then." He smiled when he saw Zacari's eyes light up from the praise. "One more time?" The dark haired boy couldn't help that he loved the way it felt when Zacari manhandled him. It gave him a rush to know that the other boy could take control of him like that. He ended up flat on his back once more within seconds. He didn't want to admit to anyone, including himself, that he highly enjoyed it.

Zacari had fallen as well with the force he exerted. He now knelt on the mat on his hands and knees, just inches to the right of Bo. "Sorry, I must have thrown you too hard. Sorry." He pushed off from the ground before reaching a hand out to the other boy.

Bo, meanwhile, could feel himself verging on hyperventilation at the sudden closeness of their faces. He coughed to clear his throat as he reached up to grasp Zacari's hand. The other boy pulled him up firmly, and Bo stumbled against him. "It-it's okay. It's cool, I was just surprised."

"Again?" Zacari asked, a nervous smile crossing his handsome face. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Bo grinned. "Actually, how about we start from the floor? There's some more floor stuff I think I should teach you." In actuality, he wanted to feel Zacari closer to him. He fell to his hands and knees and glanced over his shoulder at the taller boy. "Come behind me, off to my left."

Zacari blushed and moved into the position Bo asked him to before waiting to see what the boy wanted him to do next. "Now what?"

"Grab my left arm with one hand, the other goes on my back." Bo bit back a sigh of delight when the warm hands landed in the specified positions. "Good." He took a deep breath before giving Zacari another instruction. "I'm going to fight my way out of this. Try to get me on my back." A blush crossed his features at the wording, but he didn't take it back.

Zacari nodded, bracing himself. At Bo's whispered 'go', he began to pull and fight at the smaller man to flip him over.

Bo breathed in harshly when he felt Zacari press against him. He blushed and stiffened his arms. _'No, you will not do this. Not today. You will not let yourself be turned on while wrestling him.'_ That train of thought left the station when Zacari's hand subtly and obviously thoughtlessly cupped his ass. Bo squeaked softly, leaning into the touch. He gasped and jerked away.

"Bo?" Zacari fell back from the other boy. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine." Bo felt like crying. He hated himself. He didn't want to scare Zacari off. He liked him way too much for him leave. "I just…I pinched a muscle. I need a minute." He began to rub a spot just between his shoulder and his neck. The spot didn't hurt, at all, but it made him feel better to have something to do. Anything to keep Zacari from leaving. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

Zacari crawled forward and dropped his hands to Bo's shoulders. "Let me try." He began to rub at the sides of the other boy's neck, digging his thumbs in deep. "I've been told that I'm very good at fixing kinks."

Bo blushed at Zacari's statement and bit his lip. "I-I feel okay, really. You don't have to. Let's just, uh, get back to wrestling, huh?" He turned to give the cute boy his crooked smile. "I'm ready to go again if you are."

Zacari quirked a brow but conceded after a moment, patting Bo's back reassuringly. "Same position?"

For the next ten or so minutes, Bo and Zacari sparred on the mats, neither gaining on the other. Bo was surprised to find that the grin on his face was a genuine one. He was enjoying himself. But he was finding himself becoming increasingly turned on every time he felt Zacari anywhere near his hindquarters. He finally collapsed on his back on the mat, releasing a breathless giggle. He glanced over when Zacari mimicked him. "Want to go get something to drink?"

Zacari laughed, reaching across the small gap between them to ruffle Bo's hair. "I don't think I can move, dude. My legs don't want to cooperate."

Bo sighed happily as he rested. "Yeah, mine either." He was content to lie next to Zacari for as long as was humanly possible. Just being in the same room, sharing the same space, being near each other, that was all Bo needed. "I'm so tired."

Zacari rolled over slightly, propping his head up on one arm. The space between them seemed to shrink at the movement. Bo blushed when he realized that all Zacari had to do was lean down and their lips would be touching. "So…what was up with the other guys today? Why were they messing with you like that?"

Bo sighed. He knew this conversation would come. "It's no big deal, man. It's just something that happened over the weekend. After Friday's tryouts." He turned toward Zacari and rubbed his neck. He felt his face flushing even further. "It's not really something I'm comfortable talking about right now…"

"He was assaulting you, you know." Zacari said seriously, leaning closer. "That could have gotten him expelled."

Bo's face heated up. He didn't know such a high-octane blush was possible. It felt like he was on fire. "They, uh, they found out that I…I'm…" He coughed, trying to cover the final word. "…gay."

Zacari's dark eyes widened at the output. They softened when he saw Bo close his eyes in embarrassment. "Bo…that's no big deal. Being gay in Hollywood? Not like that's weird." He chuckled and set a hand on the smaller teen's cheek. "Aww, Bo, come on, let me see those pretty hazel eyes again."

Bo couldn't help the warmth spreading in the pit of his stomach. Zacari had called his eyes pretty. And he actually knew the color and everything! Slowly, he cracked open one eye. "So, uh, you're not, like, weirded out or anything? Not scared of me feeling you up while we wrestle?"

Zacari laughed. "Bo, you're so cute when you're dense." He leaned forward to give a surprised Bo his first kiss from a boy. "I'm gay, too." He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. "I thought it was obvious!"

Bo couldn't believe his ears. His lips still tingled from the heat of Zacari's kiss. "O-obvious?" He set a hand on his chest. "Oh…my…God…" He glanced up into the other boy's eyes. "I can't believe this…"

Zacari moved his body closer hesitantly. "Can I maybe…kiss you again?" He smiled softly and dug his hand into Bo's curly hair. "And then we can go get that drink?"

Bo nodded, leaning forward. Their lips met softly at first, and Zacari wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and hoisted him up on his own chest. He deepened the kiss as much as he could from his position and let Bo take the lead in the kiss.

Their tongues began to battle, slickly tracing over each other. Bo conceded the victory to Zacari. He submissively gave the inside of the other man's cheek a swift lick. A small squeak escaped him when Zacari's hands pushed into the back pockets of his jeans to give his ass a squeeze.

Breaking apart for air, Bo laid his head against Zacari's neck. "I never thought I'd find someone else." He sighed happily and kissed the other boy's throat. "I think you're the cure to my heartache."

Zacari smiled and buried his face in Bo's dark hair. "You're mine, too, Bo." He shifted slightly. "Now, how about that drink?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Bo laughed, standing. He knew that this would be the best ride of his life. He felt like he was in love, for the first time.


End file.
